Una navidad en Konoha
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Titxutemari, miraba por la ventana sin imaginar que esta por pasar su mejor aventura....


_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!! **_

**_Traigo a ustedes este pequeño one-shot que hice en un intercambio para mi amiga Titxtutemari... espero les guste._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Una navidad en Konoha**_

_**por Amy Black**_

**E**ra la víspera de navidad, Titxutemari miraba con un deje nostálgico por la ventana para ver como caían lentamente los copos de nieve y como estos comenzaban a cubrirlo todo. La cena había terminado y todos se habían acostado, solo ella permanecía despierta. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre el vidrio frente a ella y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo sería una navidad en Konoha? – se preguntó Titxutemari con cierta picardía.

Y comenzó a imaginar la aldea cubierta por un velo blanco y a un grupo singular de amigos preparándose para las fiestas, por un momento deseo formar parte de aquello. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y fue sumergiéndose en extraña oscuridad.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó con temor. - ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Fue entonces que sintió que caía por un oscuro abismo, cerró los ojos con presura y tal vez un poco de miedo. No distinguió por cuánto tiempo cayó, solo cuando se detuvo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y todo a su alrededor esta grumoso, lleno de neblina.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – preguntó un joven extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- Creo que sí… - respondió Titxutemari. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en la aldea oculta entre las hojas… Konoha.

- ¡Que! ¡En… Konoha! – gritó Titxutemari.

* * *

_SHA LA LA ITSU KA KITTO_

_BOKU WATE NI SURUNDA_

_HAKANAKI MUNENI SOTSUTO_

_HIKARI MOETE YUKE_

_AI TAKU NARU NO SHOUTOU_

_NAKITAKU NARU NO JUNJOU_

_NATSU NO HINI TOBI KONDA_

_HOTARU WAKAE NANAI_

_ANATA WA NANI MO IWAZU KUCHITSUKE WO NOKOSHITE_

_KYUSUTSUKU MAMA UNAZUITANE_

_HANASHI HODO INOCHI YURAME ITE ITA_

_SHA LA LA ITSU KA KITTO_

_BOKU WATE NI SURUNDA_

_HAKANAKI MUNENI SUTSUTO_

_HIKARI MOETE YUKE_

_SHA LA LA ITO SHIKIHITO_

_ANATA MO MIETE IRU NO_

_MABAYUKI TSUKI GA SOTSUTO_

_ASHITA WO TERASHITE_

_TSUYOKU,TSUYOKU KAGAYAITE_

* * *

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que Titxutemari pudiera reaccionar, estaba soñando no había otra explicación. Miro todo a su alrededor y sonrió, si estaba soñando estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo. Comenzó a caminar pero rápidamente fue detenida.

- Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla pasar sola – dijo Genma, uno de los ninja que custodiaba la puerta de la aldea. – Debo llevarla de inmediato con Tsunade sama.

- Con Tsunade… sama – titubeo la chica, sin explicarse el porqué la mandataria deseaba verla.

- Shikamaru ya debería estar aquí… - dijo otro ninja con impaciencia. – Pero de seguro se le ha vuelto problemático.

- No es cortes hablar enfrente de la visita de mi manera de ser… tsk… - respondió un ninja que se acercaba a paso lento.

Titxutemari camino a lado de Shikamaru, un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas el chico era aun más guapo de lo que había imaginado. Caminar a su lado aceleraba su corazón, definitivamente no quería despertar. Su ensoñación término demasiado pronto llegaron a la torre del Hokage.

- Hemos llegado... la hokage te espera.

- Gracias por acompañarme... - el joven se dio la vuelta y Tixtutemari sabía que no debía perder la oportunidad y rápidamente añadió. - Oye, crees que podrías darme un recorrido por la aldea.

- Eh... a pues si... supongo...

- Gracias...-sonrió la chica emocionada. La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese momento y se escucho la voz de la gobernante.

- Pase...

Tixturemari trago saliva con un poco de nerviosismo, no se explicaba porque su sueño la había conducido a esa oficina y no para seguir a lado de su querido Shikamaru. Entro en la habitación y antes de que pudiera saludar sintió que alguien la abrazaba con fuerza y aquello la desconcertó.

- Mi niña... hace mucho que no te veía. Como has crecido, mira ya eres todo una mujercita. - dijo Tsunade tras romper el abrazo. - Me alegra verte aquí en Konoha.

- Yo... yo también estoy alegre Tsunade sama

- Y desde cuando llamas a si a tu madrina. -reprocho Tsunade con molestia. - Anda niña di algo...

- Lo siento, es que estoy poco familiarizada. - dijo Tixtutemari desconcertada, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Pasaremos una navidad como ninguna otra.

- Obacha... - entro alguien gritando....

Tixtutemari casi sufrió el infarto al ver al rubio más hiperactivo de toda Konoha entrando por la puerta. Tan absorta estaba que se perdió de todo lo que paso en la habitación, fue hasta que escucho su nombre que salió de ensoñación.

- ¡Tixtutemari san! Es un placer tenerte en la aldea. Soy Haruno Sakura, gusto en conocerte. – saludo la chica de cabello rosado.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sai! ¡Kakashi! ¡Naruto! – musitó Tixtutemari con asombro, sin duda este comenzaba a ser su mejor sueño.

- Me alegra mucho verlos a todos, quisiera Naruto, Sai y Sakura que llevaran a Tixtutemari a conocer la aldea. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo. – Mientras Kakashi y yo hablamos sobre lo ocurrido en la misión.

- Pero Tsunade sama, he quedado de ir con los demás para nuestra cena navideña. – comentó Sakura con premura.

- Es cierto, bien entonces Sai y Naruto, les encomiendo a mi ahijada.

Caminar por la aldea le resultaba de ensueño pero estar acompañada por Naruto y Sai la hacían sentirse en las nubes. Tantas veces había visto el manga o el anime y se había emocionado con sus aventuras y ahora los tenía a su lado y eran tan reales que podía tocarlos.

- ¿Te gustaría comer ramen? Conozco el mejor lugar de toda la aldea….

- Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla ahí… he leído que a las chicas les gusta ir a lugares más tranquilos y…

- Sai ya te he dicho que no debes tomarte los libros tan literalmente. – intervino Naruto con leve molestia, pues cuando se trataba de degustar un rico ramen no valía el mejor argumento.

- Sai… Naruto… ¿Qué hacen ahi? – dijo una voz acercándose. Se trataba de Shikamaru.

Tixtutemari sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estomago y le hubiera sacado todo el aire.

- Se suponía que Sai ayudaría a Ino con la decoración y tu Naruto, irías con Hinata para ayudarle con los postres. Tsk… todo esto es demasiado problemático…

- Es navidad, por una vez podrías dejar tu actitud de vago… dattebayo….

- Shikamaru, si no hemos estado con nuestras obligaciones fue porque Tsunade sama nos encomendó enseñarle la aldea a la señorita.

- Si es por mí, no se detengan igual puedo conocer la aldea después. – dijo Tixtutemari, intentando tal vez causar que alguno de ellos se animara a acompañarla y para lograrlo puso cara de decepción.

- Eso haría que la obacha se molestará… - añadió Naruto.

- Yo puedo llevarla a dar un recorrido, después de todo yo ya hice mi parte. – dijo Shikamaru ofreciéndose, tal vez había aceptado tras ver el rostro dulce de la chica.

Naruto y Sai se despidieron y un instante después ambos chicos se quedaban solos. La joven sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, su respiración se hizo dificultosa, estaba a su lado y ahora podía entender porque Temari se había enamorado de él. Era demasiado varonil y su expresión aburrida le da un toque único.

- ¿Qué deseas hacer? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Me gustaría poder probar tus labios… - dijo Tixtutemari sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

- Disculpa…. – dijo Shikamaru sorprendido y un poco apenado.

- Lo siento, yo lo dije sin pensar. – fue entonces que Tixtutemari cayó en la cuenta de que si era un sueño no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo cuando volvería a tener uno como aquel. – Te ha paso alguna vez que tienes un sueño y que no debes perder la oportunidad para hacer lo que deseas.

- Supongo que no debes perder oportunidad pero… - sin embargo no pudo continuar debido a que unos dulces labios se posaron en los suyos.

Aquel beso la hizo sentir el centro del universo, como dentro de una burbuja que los separaba del resto del mundo. Tixtutemari, tembló al tacto de las manos de Shikamaru, mientras se aferrabas a su cuerpo con la misma fuerza con que deseaba detener el tiempo.

Sintió la lengua de Shikamaru y la suave sombra de su voz susurrando algo que no pudo descifrar debido a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, ni a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago como deseando escapar.

Y seguía Tixtutemari volando y volando mientras las llamas iban alimentando sus deseos cada vez más calientes, no podía resistir aquella proximidad. Su lengua se introdujo cada vez más adentro de su varonil boca. Cuantas lujurias tenias en tu mente y en ese no venía ninguna a ella.

Fueron separándose poco a poco, ambos con temor a que el encanto se rompiera. Pero nada de aquello ocurrió, sus labios sonreían y sus mejillas sonrojadas daba entender que ambos habían disfrutado de aquel encuentro. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, él tomo su mano y ambos caminaron sin rumbo fijo.

Dentro de un salón varios ninjas de Konoha se encontraban celebrando, unos canto villancicos y otros evitando los muérdagos. Finalmente Tixtutemari y Shikamaru aparecieron y todos se acercaron a presentarse con ella.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijeron todos.

- Gracias por invitarme a pasar la navidad con ustedes. – respondió Tixtutemari cerrando brevemente sus ojos. Sin abrirlos todavía sintió algo tibio alrededor de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, había sido un estupendo sueño.

Suspiro con tristeza de que aquello no fuera real, se levanto para dirigirse a su cama entonces algo llamo su atención. Un manga había caído al suelo, era uno de Naruto… uno que jamás había leído al tomarlo sus ojos se abrieron con peligrosidad, su corazón se agito y una lagrima resbalo de sus mejillas… Impreso en un dibujo estaba ella junto a Shikamaru besándose…. ¿Entonces no había sido un sueño o sí….?

_Millones de deseos se cumplen en navidad, y más aun los que salen desde fondo del corazón. _

**Feliz Navidad 2009!!!!**

**Amy Black**


End file.
